


The Shattered City

by momo_mojo



Category: Original Work
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo_mojo/pseuds/momo_mojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shattered City

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 2 years ago. Sorry it isn't that great, I found it on my computer and I thought I would share.

The Shattered City

Women Screaming,  
Children Crying,  
Men Fighting,  
A Disaster in the Making.

Women Running,  
Children Sprinting,  
Men Falling,  
A Disaster in the Making.

Guns Firing,  
Bombs Falling,  
Bodies Flying,  
A Disaster in the Making.

The Smoke Clearing,  
Showing…  
The blood on the walls,  
The bodies scattered,  
The City in Ruins,

A Disaster has been Made!

Women sobbing,  
Children Wailing,  
Men moaning,  
A Disaster has been Made.

Lives have been shattered,  
Families have been destroyed,  
The city has fallen into pieces,  
A Disaster has been Made.

Through the smoke,  
A shooting star, flying through the night time sky,  
Hope is Coming

A Frantic Mother,  
A Sobbing Widow,  
A Broken Man,  
Hope is coming.  
The Sun begins to shine over the Horizon,  
A Flower blooming through the Ruble,  
A Rainbow in the Sky,  
Hope is Coming.

One by One the People begin to Stand.  
Ready to Begin,  
To Rebuild,  
To Renew,  
To Rebirth,  
From the Ruble,  
For Hope is Coming, for this Shattered City.


End file.
